dark_alterniafandomcom-20200213-history
Mal's Castle
((i figured i sh0uld make a page f0r it since it is 0n the planet)) This enormous castle sits at the edge of the Hell Tree forest, near the Dark Carnival and the village in Dark Alternia. It is a towering structure made from an opaque black gem stone with very high heat tolerance. If you can get close enough to the building you may be able to feel a powerful energy resonating from the very stones the castle is built from. Interior Anybody allowed to enter the castle would, after climbing the stairway to the large entrance, step into a vast, lavishly decorated, cylindrical room with a throne at the far end resting atop a dais. From there the castle is a maze of stairwells, corridors and rooms, all just as exquisitely decorated as the first with the finest materials. The top-most tower on the right is a study whose door is always locked. The room sits just above an extensive library with books on many topics. The study, however, is where the oldest SCIENTIFIC knowledge and artifacts are kept. Shelves line the walls of the study in between full-length windows, stacked with books, alchemy ingredients, objects and more. On the opposite side of the room from the entrance is a desk that is usually covered in papers, utensils and what ever else the castle’s owner had recently been working on. This room is also the only location to find a functional alchemy lab and enchanting table in the area. Another Commonly used room is the Dining Hall, an expansive room with high ceilings. The central focus of the room in a very long table lined with fancy chairs all along both sides, which one at each end as well. Those living in the castle or visiting take their meals here, the staff preparing a feast for breakfast, lunch and dinner. In one of the upper levels of the castle one can find a hallway lined with doors. Each door opens to a luxurious bedroom complete with a queen-sized bed, end tables, chests for storage, a wardrobe, dressers, small tables, chairs, a sofa and other bedroom furniture. At the end of the hallway is a locked door that leads to the castle owner’s bedroom. Some of the other doors are also locked, indicating that the rooms already have residents. There are a few walkways outside the castle that seem to abruptly stop and lead to nowhere. The top-most one on the right serves as a place for the dragon owner of the castle to take off from and fly. The one on the bottom-most right holds a different purpose. This is where uninvited guests meet their fate, being hanged by the neck from the castle for all to see until their flesh rots away and the skeletons fall from the ropes. Next to the Library is an indoor garden with a wide variety of plants for use in cooking, alchemy and SCIENCE. Castle Defenses * Invisible barrier around the entire castle in the shape of a sphere. It prevents those that the owner has not approved of from getting within 100 yards of the Castle. Any attempts to teleport into the area inside the barrier by non-approved individuals fails, placing them just outside of it. Any attacks that hit the barrier are reflected back at the attacker at ten times the strength. Any interaction with the barrier will tell the castle’s owner that somebody is outside the castle. Approved individuals may come and go as they please, as if the barrier were not even there. * The important doors in the castle, including the entrance, are SCIENCE-locked, and thus only able to be opened by the owner or anybody he approves to open them. * The owner is a dragon. Current Residents * Mal (stygianDragon) - the owner of the castle. He designed and built the place as well as created its defenses. Everything in the castle belongs to him, including anybody that gets allowed in. He is a european-style dragon but has both a Human for and a Troll form (which is purpleblooded). * Zahraan - Zahraan, whose name literally means “hollow” in dragon, is a Quarian slave bought from the slave trader that came to the carnival. She is an expert in engineering and is in charge of keeping the castle functioning, as well as tending to any need the other residents may have. * Various Staff Members - Maids, Waiters, Kitchen Staff, Gardeners, Groundskeepers, Medics, etc. * Calico (kittenPunishments) * Tabbie (pouncingKitten) * Ashley (forthrightInquisition) Former Residents * Val (thanaticValkyrie) - Former Apprentice, died * (unlawfulAnthology) - Former Apprentice * (attendantFascination) Category:Location